


pale starlight

by barbella



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has plans for Caitlin after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pale starlight

Michael had spent the last three days at Knightsbridge dealing with politicians and bureaucrats. He knew that his new title carried the responsibilities of dealing with politicians. But they neglected to tell him of the frustration factor.

Nobody said that it would be on their time schedules, not his, to see them. They made it clear that they did not like the inconvenience of having to show up at Knightsbridge rather than seeing him in Washington. He wanted them to see firsthand the new programs he was implementing and the progress of the ones that were still in place. He lost count of how many times he bit his tongue during these sessions. To say that these men were long-winded was an understatement. 

He found himself doodling. Stick figures mainly. Some in such detail as a certain politician being hung by his thumbs. Others of a different variety. Fortunately those could be interpreted any number of ways. They would be shredded before he left the office except for the few that he stuck in his pocket. He was glad that the sessions would be over in hopefully four more hours. That plus the additional six to sort through his notes of what transpired, and finding corrections, would get him home at approximately 1 a.m. 

For the first time in three nights, he hoped it would be an early night for him. He smiled at the irony. His saving grace was knowing that tomorrow was the start of a three day weekend. He had scheduled Friday off. 

By the time his limousine dropped him off at the beach house it was nearing 2 a.m. 

He unlocked the door. Pearl was waiting. Before she had the chance to scramble up his pant legs, he managed to scoop her up and place her on his shoulder. Her purr against his ear started to relax him.

He was too tired for play. He slipped out of his tie, jacket, and vest and placed them on the chair nearby. He kicked off his shoes.

He was too wired for sleep. There in the light from the stars that shined through the windows, he saw her. Her face was peaceful. Her hair shimmered in the pale light. She appeared like a tired angel. He felt a sense of desperation.

He quickly divested himself of his clothing. He was chilled. He sought out her warmth as he climbed into bed.

She was startled at first by his sudden presence. It was later than normal. He had promised her a day. He tried his best to keep his promises.

He felt the heat of her body. He felt her welcome the coolness of his own. As she warmed him, his body reacted to the softness of her skin.

He sighed.

He was content as the desire welled within him.

He sensed her moving closer to him. She turned to touch his five o'clock shadow.

The kiss was light at first. Just the touch of two lips searching out the feeling of velvet. It grew more and more demanding. His hand reached out and touched her face in a possessive manner.

She loved how his hand felt against her skin. Her body tingled with anticipation. Her body involuntarily reached out for his touch. Her nipples hardened. She felt the kind of desire that she had never really known. It was a need that only he could fill. If he touched her in a certain spot she knew she would come.

He slowly traced her waist with the merest touch. His hand went lower. He kissed her once more while his hand cupped her breast.

She moaned as she exploded.

He smiled wickedly.

"Good morning beautiful. We have the next three days to ourselves. I took the liberty of planning a small vacation. All you need to bring with you is a change of clothes. Leave the rest to me."

"Michael its 2 a.m. You woke me in such a wonderful way, let me return the favor before we start talking about other things." she said in a satisfied purr.

"Your wish - " he was about to say but was stopped by her lips on his. He couldn't stop it if he tried. She had the softest touch he could imagine. It left his skin tingling and crying out for more. He returned it in kind. She laid him on his back and straddled him. The tip of his manhood was poised and ready for her.

She slowly glided him into her, gripping him with an intensity that he swore he never knew. By the time he was all the way inside her he felt her wrap around him like a silk scarf, tightening with each thrust. It became almost too much. He watched her face. He waited for the moment and kissed her as they exploded in that majic moment. 

He held her tighter still until that moment passed. He found himself still inside her. He managed to pulse a few times more to make it last a little longer. He looked at that wonderful expression on her face.

He kissed her eyelids. With his mouth he tugged on her ear lobes. His tongue left wet trails from the tip of her shoulder to top of her neck. He kissed the hollow of her throat. He lingered for a moment.

He slid her body up so that he could reach each breast with his mouth. He cupped one then the other. He suckled each nipple to a hard point. He watched her face as he pinched each nipple.

He smiled wickedly as he took his hand and touched her at the juncture of her thighs...

"Michael." she said breathlessly.

"What you're not up for dessert?" he asked.

"You spoil me."

"You deserve every ounce of it. You've put up with me these past three days without a whimper. Much as I would have loved a call from you as an interruption, you said not a word. You do know that I could have used the distraction. Too many damn politicians. The one from California wants it one way well the esteemed gentleman from Ohio wants it another. I can't put a square into a round hole." he said in frustration.

"Well today is Friday and we don't have to think about it for three days. Cancel your plans and will spend the rest of the weekend here." she said she felt as the touch deepened. She felt her body reach for his.

"Who am I to deny you. You are a stubborn woman Cait. All I want is to spoil you, and here you are spoiling me." Michael said as he started to concentrate on her needs." 

He held her closer still. It had become such a wonderful need. At times it was so intense he couldn't fathom it.

"We can spoil each other. Oh Michael what you do to me. I can't believe that this is real." she said breathlessly.

Michael knew what spots to touch and discovered new ones. He noticed the ring that he had placed on her finger. He touched it reverently. 

"Michael what is it?" she asked.

"When did the want of you become such a need? Here you are in my arms... I actually sleep when you're beside me. I come home and I'm no longer Archangel. Can I still be your knight without the armor? Do you still think I have the strength to protect you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Michael, Archangel is you, but he's not the man I love, you are. His strength comes from you. My darling Michael, you've been my hero for a long time, whether you're in your armor or not. When I'm lost or afraid, you're in my heart." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You're my heroine. Without you in my life something is missing. You make me a stronger man. If I haven't said thank you lately..." his lips reached for hers.

Words were no longer needed. Just touch...

**Author's Note:**

> My sister who doesn't read my fanfiction unless requested, suggested I write this because of the stress of moving.u p


End file.
